Run away with me
by racheled12
Summary: What would happen if Gale agreed to run away with Katniss?
1. Chapter 1

**Run away with me**

_Please comment and review! I would really appreciate it! (By the way, sorry its so short- it's my first story)_

* * *

(Katniss POV)

"Gale!" Gale was looking at me with eyes like daggers. "The districts are rebelling, we have to get out of here."

He is still so mad at me. I could of said anything, but I said the worst thing possible. He loves me. I said "I know". He will never forgive me. Gale. Do I love him back?

"What about the kids? We can't take them with us. We would put them in danger. How would we feed everyone Katniss?" He is getting impatient. I should get right to it, but how can I say that I want to leave Prim and my mother?

I swallow hard then I say it. "We can't take them with us. It will just be you and me. No Peeta. No Prim. No Posy. No anyone."

His eyes soften a bit. "Well let's at least tell them where to find us: District 13."

His is still mad. He is waiting for the three words I can't bring myself to say.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow morning. Good night Katniss." He walks away, never turning to look back.

_-break-_

We pack up with supplies and food, Gale and I leave notes for our families, and then we head out to the forest.

Creeping down the sidewalk I halt as I see the white coats and the guns.

"Gale!" I whisper as I pull him out of sight behind a wall. "Peacekeepers!"

His voice is steady, but his eyes show his hidden anger. "They must of come in last night while we were asleep. Follow me."

We inch around the wall and dash to the meadow. They didn't see us, but they will soon if we don't get out of here. Careful to listen for the hum of the fence in my hastiness, I climb under with Gale. Just like before the rebellion. Before I was the Mockingjay. Before my life was sabotaged by the capitol.

"Gale I-" but I'm cut off by a quiet buzzing noise. The fence has been activated.

"Run!" Gale and I charge into the forest until we are tired and out of breath.

"We must be at least two miles into the forest, I've never been this far in. Either they saw us and turned on the fence, or this is just a new routine." I hope it's the latter. Either way, there is no turning back now. "So what should we do now? I think district 13 is west of us, but do you want to rest right now?"

"Sure Gale." I am not tired, but I can tell that Gale is. We find a nice place to rest in a cave near a stream. Gale probably doesn't remember, but this is exactly like the cave in The Hunger Games. I won't be comfortable, but its better then being taken by the capital.

We take some bread and water out of the bag and sit down to rest. Gale is asleep in minutes, but I am not able to fall asleep, so I go outside to get some fresh air.

I decide to hunt for when we run out of the food we brought. I take out a mountain lion type animal and three squirrels. We can eat the squirrels raw, but we will have to cook the mountain lion.

We are going to have to make a fire. I don't know how Gale feels about this. I will wait until he wakes up. Mabey I should get some sleep or look for berries or-

My thoughts are cut off when all the birds go silent and a mockingjay lets out a shrill warning call.

I trip over my feet as I dash back to the cave. Now in the cave, I don't see Gale.

"Gale!" Then I see him. He is by the stream drinking water, oblivious to what's in the sky. I stay hidden, but I call to him to get in the cave.

"Hey Catnip. I found a way to filter this water with a rock and some of these-" I didn't get to hear what he was going to say, because at that moment a hovercraft drops down some sort of ray that freezes Gale. I can see his distress, but if I go out there to help him, I will be captured or killed myself.

"Gale! Stay alive! I am coming to get you!" The next words come out of my mouth before I think. "I love you!" Why did I say that? Do I really love Gale? I can't tell, but I think that Gale was trying to smile at me. They bring him up to the hovercraft. Gale is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok I know that the first chapter was pretty bad, but I promise that this one is a lot better!_

This is the very reason I left Prim and my mother. I couldn't stand it if one of them died or was captured. I make mental lists to keep myself on track: "Go drink water, Katniss. Go hunt, Katniss. Don't think about what they're doing to Gale, Katniss." I say this slowly over and over again. It's hard not to think about the last one. They could be killing him, asking him questions he doesn't know the answer to then punishing him, he could already be dead. "Don't think about it Katniss!" Now I'm yelling. "But what can I do to save him?" I whisper. I can't start crying, it will just make it worse, but I just can't help it. With tears sliding down my cheeks I stop thinking about what they are doing to Gale, and I start thinking about what I can do to save Gale. "I could go back home and get Peeta or Haymitch or-" No. The fence could be on, and if the peacekeepers see me I can kiss Gale goodbye. "I have to get to the capitol… That's it!" I quickly gather up all the green wood I can see and I make a fire out in the open spot near the river. "It's too tempting for them not to get me!" Maybe I'm going crazy. Maybe they will just kill me right here right now. Maybe they won't even care enough to come and get me. Maybe-.

They're here.

I hear the telltale silence, then the cry of a mockingjay. I brace myself for the pain of a sword through my stomach or a freeze ray or something worse, but I am surprised when they send down a ladder. It is just like the ladder that brought me to the arena: the kind that freezes you when you touch it. They must know why I'm coming, and don't expect me to try to run. I grab onto the ladder and am frozen into place. I see President Snow's malicious smile as I am swiftly approaching the hovercraft, and then I am pulled all the way in and I am hit with some sort of gun that knocks you out.

-break-

When I wake up I am in a claustrophobic room with no windows, and only one door that is probably locked. I sit up just to see that I am not held back by any restraints. I decide to take a look around the room. All I see is my cot, and there is a mop right next to the door. "Wow! Thanks Snow!" I say sarcastically under my breath. Hearing footsteps, I lie back down and pretend to be asleep. I don't really want to make conversation with an Avox. The footsteps get closer and then someone comes in and puts a tray on the floor next to my cot, then leaves. "That's weird. I didn't hear the door closing, but the footsteps left." I open my eyes and I am alone in the room. The tray contains a piece of moldy cheese, stale bread, a glass of water, and a rose. "Ew!" I push the tray to the far end of the room near the mop.

Wait a second! The mop's ropes got caught on the door when the person left, so the door is partially open. I cautiously walk out the door into a hallway where I can go either left or right. I choose to go right because that is the direction I heard the footsteps coming from. I walk down the hall until I come to a dead end with a single room at the end. I heard voices coming from the room so I decided to listen for the moment. I hear President Snow, Plutarch (the new head gamemaker), and another man (probably another gamemaker).

"So what will we do with the boy we found in the woods? Is he of any importance?" This was the man who I didn't know.

"Yes. He is Katniss's 'cousin', Gale" He knows that Gale is not my cousin. President Snow addressed the man from before. I think his last name is something like Lawton, but I didn't catch the first.

"I have an idea." said Plutarch. "I have worked with my fellow gamemakers and we have come up with a type of poison. It will not kill the boy, but we will have a new addition to our games."

"Go on."

"Well, there will be two different substances that Gale will have to drink, or have injected into his veins. The first substance will make him able to turn into anyone he wants, or anyone we want. It will just be his appearance, not the personalities or characteristics of the desired person. I have made an antidote for this substance, but not the second one. Next, we will have the second substance injected into his veins. This one will make him a ruthless killing machine. The product of these liquids being ingested is that he can disguise himself as a tribute's allies and turn them against each other."

"Last year's games did not go as planned, so we need something to break the friendships, or relationships between the tributes." Lawton interjected.

"Right. I think this will work out just fine. Where are the poisons located?" Snow's evil tone sent goose bumps down my spine.

"They are in room 2c, and Gale is in room 2b."

"Excellent. We will get on that once we discuss more urgent matters. We will keep Katniss in room 3a until we can figure out what to do with her. She is not held down, but we will put restraints on her as soon as possible. Furthermore, the districts may be planning a rebellion. We already have extra peacekeepers in 12, and we will be flying in peacekeepers to four, six, and eleven."

I stopped listening to President Snow's snaky voice, and headed toward room 2c. For a prison to hold rebels, this is a pretty nice place. There were carpeted floors, pictures along the walls of President Snow and past head gamemakers, and the marble walls were smooth and beautiful. Not even the Mayor's house in district twelve is as nice as this. Before I got to room 2b, I spotted peacekeepers guarding the door to Gale's room. I was in full sight of them, so I ran to a curtain and hid so I could think about what to do. I can't believe what they are going to do to Gale! I can't let this happen! I have an idea, but I really want to come up with a different one.

Room 2c was free of peacekeepers. I sneaked in quietly, and looked around. All I saw were three bottles. One labeled 3k468, one labeled 3k469, and one labeled ant3k468. Obviously, the bottle labeled ant3kk468 was the antidote to the first thing that Gale will be intoxicated with. I grabbed that and the corresponding 3k468 from the table. I just hope my plan will work, and that I picked up the correct bottles.

I take a small sip from 3k468, and wait. So how will I do this? Do I just imagine being a certain person or something? I imagined being Peeta, and then I looked at my hands. They were the strong hands of a baker's son. "I did it!" I said under my breath. I put the bottle back on the table, and try again. Ok now I have to change into a peacekeeper. I imagined being a peacekeeper, and I was now in a white suit and about a foot taller then I regularly am.

I walk out the door with the antidote in my pocket. "Step aside boys, I'm here to relieve you. It seemed to work. The two peacekeepers filed out leaving me to room 2b.

_I hope you liked it! I will try to write often!_


End file.
